Battle of Mount Certhias
The Battle of Certhias was a strategic engagement fought during the Carcosus Campaign on February 24th, 2034, in the mid years of the Separatist Federal War, that occured on Mount Certhias, in order to turn the tide of the battle that was failing against the CIS against the GUF units, on the surface of Carcosus. This engagement was considered to be the first engagement, in the history of the Separatist Human Legion, to assault a heavily fortified location without the aide of Droids, and was also known to be the first engagement that the SHL fought without the use of armored support. The end of the engagement, ended in victory for the CIS, which allowed Separatist Artillery to be planted on Mount Certhias, further forcing the GUF's entire defensive line on the lower lands to crumble, due to heavy bombardments, leading to the CIS's occupation of Carcosus 3 days later on February 27th, 2034, and was considered the official turning point for the war on Carcosus. ''Prior to the Events As the CIS's war with the Empire continued, the SHL continued to be used in combat, while the B-1 Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids continued the heavy fighting, and only on rare occasions did the SHL ever launch a fight on their own against the Empire. However the SHL are soon divided when the Trade Federation requests a legion of them from the Separatist Council, much to their confusion, but they oblige and send a group back through the black hole and back into our universe, where these men would soon learn that our Galaxy was under fire from a power known as the Galactic Unified Federation, and the Trade Federation was running out of units to defend the Milky Way, and had requested aid from the CIS in order to try and turn the tide. The SHL are able to help the Trade Federation through multiple battles, on defensive campaigns, trying to keep the Galactic Unified Federation from entering the Solar System, and by January 1st, 2022, the SHL forces handed to the Trade Federation were soon renamed the Neo Federal Corps, and were given new uniforms and packs in order to replace the CIS uniforms. By April 2022, the CIS had returned to the Milky Way after deciding to end their way with the Galactic Empire, and entrusted the fate of the Galaxy to the Alliance to Restore the Republic and were able to launch an orbital Invasion of Tarterra, reclaiming it from the GUF. However as the CIS emptied their old home galaxy, and began to fill into ours, the tide was still desperate, as even though the CIS and Trade Federation, were finally able to turn the tide and force the GUF away from the Solar System, the war reached a stalemate by 2029, with minor skirmishes occuring along the Solar Defense line, that was located 200,000 light years from the Solar System, but by February 22nd, 2034, the CIS were able to locate massive gap within the GUF lines, and were able to launch an Invasion of the planet Carcosus, which served as a major gateway into GUF territory that was not heavily guarded by the giant Dreadnoughts that the Galactic Unified Federation possesed, however, the GUF, tightly dug in were able to cause severe damage to the CIS on multiple fronts, but a major position within the Mountain of Certhias would prove a vital position in order to turn the tide of the battle, and would be a great spot for Artillery vehicles to be brought in, in order to shell the entire region of the planet's surface, giving the CIS Battle droids a chance to actually cause a massive breakthrough within the Galactic Unified Federation's lines. Engagement Around 3 days into the Carcosus Campaign, With the GUF's most elite forces holding Mount Certhias, and most of the CIS's battle droids and heavy armor being used all over the planet, the Separatist Human Legion decides to attack the Mountain top on their own without the use of Droid support and heavy armor support on February 24th, 2034. It was said to be a suicide Mission, with the odds against them, including severe bad weather, which would in turn make the rocky surface wet and slippery, fortunately it was discovered that the Certhias Mountain top was flat, and could be walked on without risk of slipping off and plunging down to the valley below. as the SHL were brought upon the Mountain Top through the use of both Venia and Buzzard Dropships, they were immediately engaged by GUF forces as they made their way into the small rocky bed of the mountain top in the heavy rains. The first GUF forces were able to secure the hill and assault the SHL position within the rocky portion with the use of heavy Mech units. Despite a heavy firefight, a group of SHL forces under the command of Jonathan Hawkins, was able to flank the enemy using the hills on the Mountain top to his advantage, and with the use of a surprise attack, was able to distract the GUF units, allow the pinned down SHL forces to overrun their position and take control of the hill section. As the Mechs, many of which were immune to both Lazer and Rocket fire, covered, the GUF forces as they retreated, many of them hid behind rocks in order to stave off the human CIS forces, until GUF reinforcements could arrive. After finally breaking through the mechs, the SHL soon ended up facing off against a full GUF counter offensive, and were soon suffering from heavy casualties, many of them were stranded behind rocks, while others were shot to death while advancing down hill. Due to lack of Cover apart from a few rocks and trees, many SHL forces were easy targets, while some hid within the rocks. Despite this sudden turn of events, the SHL was able to conduct flanking attacks on certain areas of the Mountain, and were soon successful in cutting off the GUF forces, hitting them from the sides. After unleashing a counterattack of their own, the GUF were soon overrun and eliminated from the Mountain top, dying by the edge of the cliff, promoting a great victory against the GUF, where the SHL for the first time in its history had managed to fight a battle on their own, without the use of Droid support and Armored support. Aftermath The SHL were able to secure the Mountain top, prompting the CIS to deploy old Clone War Era HAG artillery Pieces in order to shell the regions around the mountain, causing severe damage to the GUF defenders, and eventually forcing the remnants of the once formidable defenses to abandon Carcosus, bringing an end to the stalemate and breaching GUF lines, allowing both the Trade Federation and Confederacy of Independent Systems to overrun the GUF's major orbital defenses amongst the Solar Defensive Line, and forcing the remaining GUF ships to flee, bringing the war about 436,000 away from the Solar System. Trivia'' Category:Separatist-Federal War Era Category:Separatist-Federal War Category:Engagements of the Separatist-Federal War Category:2034 Category:Darth War Saga Events